


Interests

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Leaving Home, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: Before Hermann leaves for university in England, Lars shares a secret, some advice, and a phone number.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 25 August 2005  
> Berlin, Germany

\- _IMG_1404.jpg [Alan Turing statue, Manchester, England, United Kingdom; recovered by 007] -

Hermann stares into his half-packed suitcase, wings quivering beneath his layers despite a binder tightened as far as it will go. He centers himself with deep breaths.

It doesn't help and he sighs.

„I have more clothes~!“ sings Bastien, bouncing into Hermann's room with arms overflowing with laundry. „Mrs Krüger's hanging out another load, too.“

„Set it on the bed, please,“ croaks Hermann. „Thank you.“

„Are you alright?“

Hermann pulls his pajamas from the top of the pile. „I'm fine, just—“ Deep breath. „—worried I'll forget something.“

„Can I help?“

„That would be lovely. Would you bring over my binders, please?“

Bastien beams, hops over to the dresser, rummages about.

Hermann adds the pajamas to the socks and underpants already packed.

„Here you go~!“ He offers the contraptions.

„Thank you.“

Father strides into the room, orders, „Bastien, go prepare tea for everyone.“

Bastien crosses his arms. „I'm helping Manny pack.“

„Go. Now.“

„But—“

„Why don't you see if Mrs Krüger has some cookies to go with our tea?“ suggests Hermann.

Bastien narrows his eyes, 'I see what you did there', but trudges out.

Father closes the door behind him.

Hermann stuffs his binders beneath his pajamas, grabs a handful of undershirts from the duvet—

„Hermann.“

—sets them on top and turns, bracing himself. „Yes, Father.“

„Since you insist on abandoning my protection, you should have this.“ He offers a slip of paper.

Hermann takes it, reads the foreign phone number written there. He looks back to Father with his eyebrow raised.

„Should you need immediate medical attention, use that.“

„Whose contact is this?“

„It is best not to ask such questions.“

Hermann frowns, reads the note again. „These are Mother's people.“

Father grunts.

Hermann does. not. crumple. it. „Why should I trust them with my health now? They did nothing when I—“ Busies himself with clothes.

„They had a doctor to the house within the hour.“

„Oh.“

„He recommended against taking action before you finished growing for fear of damaging the growth plate.“

Hermann picks at a pill on a sock.

„These people are a minimal threat—“ Lowers his voice, „They saw the value in keeping you alive then, and will continue to do so as long as you keep their—your—secret.“

Hermann's stomach drops. „They provide my medications?“

Father nods.

Hermann swallows. „What—“ Swallows again. „What about my classmates? The people I meet? What will they do to them?“

„I don't know for certain, but it would be in their best interest to remain ignorant.“

„I-I understand.“

„Good,“ Father grunts. „The best way to keep others ignorant—protect them—is to avoid engaging with them.“

Hermann hangs his head, shifts his feet. „Yes, Father.“

„You must also remember that, while your Mother's people's interest is served by you remaining alive, not everyone with eyes and power feels similarly.“ Fixes Hermann with a look. „I cannot protect you, so you must protect yourself.“

„I understand.“ Hermann sets his teeth, puts his shoulders back. „I have an interest in remaining alive, as well.“

Father sniffs, turns, and leaves.

Hermann slumps, takes a deep, shaky breath.

Clinking and shuffling footsteps as Bastien returns with a tea tray.

„Your tea, sir,“ he intones, setting the tray next to the suitcase on the mattress. „Mrs Krüger says the cookies'll be ready in twenty-ish minutes.“

Hermann hums, accepts a cup.

„What was all that about?“

Hermann offers a watery smile. „Would you mind giving me a moment?“

Bastien's jaw tightens.

„It was only a normal Father Thing.“

Bastien eyes him, guarded. „Can I get you anything?“

„I wouldn't mind a a few cookies when they're ready.“

Bastien exhales, nods, and skips off.

Hermann sighs, rolls his shoulders, and tucks the slip of paper into the suitcase's interior pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Graham C9 9](https://www.flickr.com/photos/schnappi/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/schnappi/11011134233/).
> 
> Beta (and a large chunk of the outline) by my most beloved co-conspirator, artificiallifecreator.
> 
> A tale that's been a long, _long_ time coming but oh-so-necessary, since _someone_ has to be available for emergency health care for Hermann and be providing him the painkillers he needs to function.


End file.
